Numerous types of tillage tools or implements have been and are in use for the purpose of farming which leave continuous grooves or furrows in the soil. While others may leave soil smooth as with a roller; this invention is similar to a cultipacker except instead of leaving continuous grooves leaves individual pockets in the soil for the main purpose of holding water.
As a general rule these press wheels have to be larger and heavier than the cultipacker in order to firm the soil and to press in the pockets. The intent is for these wheels to be cast from steel or cast iron (as one casting per press wheel). These cast press wheels as illustrated in the drawing are 27 in. diameter, 61/2 in. in width and weigh 145 lbs. Press wheels of these approximate dimensions are considered to be of medium size which are an ideal size to be used with planting, cultivating, or just used as a cultipacker type of implement. Larger press wheels are to be used behind plowing to break up and press down furrows also leaving individual pockets. Other press wheels can be smaller or larger for different purposes. This invention is not of a specific size or weight.